


Courting

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Secret Agent Genius [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, First Time, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: While enjoying a close friendship with Alec, Spencer starts to figure out that Bond and Q are not all that they seem.





	Courting

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Mentions of Sherlock & Mycroft Holmes. 
> 
> Warnings: Canon Level Violence, 
> 
> Beta: rivermoon1970
> 
> This was supposed to be posted yesterday in honor of Spencer Reid's birthday. However, I did not jot it down in my calendar (I call it my brain) so it was forgotten until now. So ENJOY!
> 
> OC of Jackson Grimes lovingly borrowed from rivermoon1970

Aaron smiled at the kids as they all milled around, waiting for the judges to make their decision on the project. He could feel eyes on him, and he didn't want to look around for the man again. Aaron had been trying his hardest to not look at him. He had not gone to a science fair for kids to find a new boyfriend. Even if that potential boyfriend did look like sex walking and watched Aaron like he was the sun after a long night. 

The man had talked to Jack for half an hour about his project as he had been setting it up. Aaron had come into the conversation late and hadn't heard the man's name, but given that he had a staff badge, Aaron hadn't been upset at Jack talking to him. The man had stayed far back from the table, a respectful distance but close enough to whisper. Aaron had stepped behind the table and handed Jack the small device that Spencer had mailed to Jack as fast as he could from London. It had fallen out of the box into the back seat, and Aaron hadn't seen it when he'd carted the rest of the experiment inside. The man had eyed him up and down, and Aaron had shivered at the look on his face. It hadn't been like the looks that the soccer moms gave him but was something closer to what Spencer had used to look at him like, when it was quiet at night after they had sated their lust in each other. A fond look with little heat but the promise of something exciting.

"Dad!" Jack called out, and Aaron turned his head around to look at Jack. His son was looking towards the front of the space they were in. The stage had been erected in the large atrium of the Grimes Tech Headquarters. There was a collection of people who were walking towards that stage. Aaron moved back towards the table that Jack had. Jack moved up to the stage with the rest of the kids who were excited to learn who had won. Aaron watched as the people sat down. Aaron expected one of them to stand up but instead, the head woman who Aaron had seen talking to the kids the most, looked over to the side towards the man who had been watching Aaron the entire day. 

The man walked up onto the stage and stood in front of the podium. 

"Hello and welcome to the fifth annual Let's Talk Science science fair. For those of you who don't know, my name is Jackson Grimes, and I am the boss of Grimes Tech. Every year at this fair, I pay a group of scientists from the tops of their fields to come here and look at every single project and pick the best. Usually, we disagree. They choose, and I choose another, but this year we both wanted the same one. What that means is instead of the one I pick getting to on a different trip to another place of his or her choosing, I'm going to send the second and third place picks to Cal-Tech and have them get to go on an all-access trip to all the science labs. First place is still going to go to Oxford. So for third place, we have Joanne Ice and her Combustible Anything experiment. Which by the way, I want to say I am looking forward to playing within a few minutes. It looks awesome."

The cheers were excited all around, and Joanne was looking like she wanted to be anywhere but where she was with everyone looking at her. She waved from where she had stayed with her experiment. Jack was cheering the loudest for her. The smile on his face told Aaron that he didn't need to worry if Jack didn't place. Jack had fun setting it all up, and Aaron figured that part of the want to win was to go and see Spencer. So Aaron would make sure that his son got to go to him, even if it meant Jessica taking him because of work.

"Second place is Xavier Chance and his Actually Real Volcano. I think my janitors are going to have fun getting fake lava cleaned up from everywhere." 

The cheers were even louder, and again Aaron could hear Jack over them all. Aaron watched his son as he turned his attention to Jackson. 

"And finally, we have our winner with a very real and very creepy robot pet cat named Sparkles, Jack Hotchner." 

Jack was speechless, his mouth wide open and he just stared at Jackson Grimes. The man was smiling and clapping. Jack had to be pushed by another kid behind him to start to walk up to the stage. Jack moved up to the stage and allowed Grimes to shake his hand as well as the other judges and officials. Aaron stayed where he was, where he could watch it all and not be near Grimes. Aaron hadn't recognized the man at all and he was a little shocked. He'd only ever seen press photos of the man and him in a suit and him in jeans and a t-shirt were very different. The hair though was the same. It was a mess of chaos. Grimes smiled at him, and Aaron could feel the heat in it from across the room. Aaron turned away and let Jack have his moment of fame as the other kids rushed to him as he came off the stage. Aaron set about cleaning up the parts that showed what Sparkles looked like on the inside. Aaron picked up the spare, dead battery, the only part that Jack didn't create himself. 

"So your name is Aaron Hotchner. Father of only child Jack," a voice said behind him. Aaron didn't look up from the box, but he could feel how close Grimes was to him. "So either you really don't want my attention, or you don't want to want it. Tell me, Mr. Hotchner because if I am really not wanted, I'll leave."

Aaron turned around to look at Grimes. The man was more breathtaking up close, and Aaron felt himself go a little stupid over it. He smiled and ducked his head a little.

"I don't want to want it, but I do. Agent Aaron Hotchner, Mr. Grimes."

"Agent? Which alphabet agency?"

"FBI, more specifically the BAU."

"BAU. I know of that agency. I donated a few programs to the analysts at the FBI a few years back. I got a very nice letter from a tech analyst from the BAU. I think that her name was Garcia."

"Penelope Garcia. She's the principal tech analyst for my team."

"Your son's project was very inspired."

"One of my former team sent him a book on computer programming and then one on robots."

"The battery is inspired. I'd love to know where Jack bought it."

"That my former team member sent to him for the robot, and I've been sworn to silence on exactly where it came from. I'll gladly let you write him a letter, and I'll mail it to him." 

"Damn. Here I was hoping that I'd find a jewel in the rough. So," Jackson paused in his talking and looked at Jack who was walking back towards him. 

"Dad I get to go see Spencer!" Jack said as he ran into Aaron's body, a full body hug. Jack pulled back and looked up at him. "Why is Mr. Grimes here?" 

Aaron smiled at the whisper that really wasn't a whisper at all. 

"Well, he came over to talk to me." 

"Oh." Jack turned around to look at Grimes. "Don't hurt my dad."

"I won't. What did you guys have planned for dinner?"

"I have to email Spencer about winning. I want to send him a picture of me with the trophy."

"You can. I'll let you send it on my phone. I'll take a picture before we leave. We do need to get packed up."

"I have an hour of work that I have to do before I can leave. I would love to take the two of you out to dinner. I know just the place." 

"Both of us?" Aaron asked as Jack just stared at Grimes. Aaron knew that look. He had given Beth the same look the first time that he had met her. Aaron knew that Jack had inherited that look from him. 

"Yes. I'll call and make sure that we are expected."

"Jack has never been to places like that, Mr. Grimes."

"I insist that you call me Jackson."

"Aaron," Aaron offered.

"I wasn't going to call you anything but it. Now I'm going to go and be the boss. Did you drive?" 

"We did."

"Good. Is there room for me?"

"Not with Sparkles."

"Sparkles can stay here. One of my guards will take it to my office, and then tomorrow I can have it messengered to your house. Will there be room for me then?"

"Do you ever take no for an answer?"

"When someone rebuffs me, I do, but I knew you were interested just from the blush that you gave me. You also looked at me a lot more than a man who wasn't liking me looking."

"There will be room for you," Aaron said. He gave Jackson a smile. 

"Good. I'll meet you out front, and forty-five minutes from now, I'll send a security guard down to take Sparkles to my office. No one has access except for a single security guard who still has to have access allowed by me and me alone."

"That's some tight security."

"Well, I have a lot of competition." Jackson smiled and gave them a little smile before he turned to leave. 

Aaron turned to Jack and watched his son watch Jackson leave. 

"Jack, I..." Aaron trailed off, he didn't know what he wanted to say. 

"I won't tell Spencer. I know that you two are friendly again and I don't want to stop that. I also won't say who Spencer is."

"Thank you, Jack. I'll tell him all of that later when we are more, if we are more."

"I want you happy, Dad." Jack wrapped his arms around Aaron and gave him a hug. Aaron reached down and pressed Jack's face into Aaron's stomach. Jackson Grimes lived in the spotlight, and if this became something more, he would never consent to be hidden. Aaron thought about Spencer and what Aaron would have done if Spencer had forced his hand into revealing the relationship to Jack. Aaron didn't like thinking of What If's much at all but it was one that bore some thinking on before Jackson and he became serious.

XxXxXxX

Spencer rolled over in bed and sighed at the chiming that his phone was doing. He stretched his hand out and frowned when it didn't touch the edge of his nightstand. Spencer blinked to clear his sight and remembered that he wasn't in his bedroom. He wasn't used to seeing without his glasses. M had pushed for him to have corrective surgery. He had done it but still used fake glasses more for his want of normalcy than anything else. He was sure that his old team would read into that. 

The phone was going off again as Spencer flopped onto his stomach with it in hand. He looked at the text from Aaron and ignored it for the email from Jack. He opened it and smiled at the picture. Jack had been working on a science project for weeks, emailing Spencer and even texting on his father's phone a few times when emails were just too slow for the boy. The picture loaded on his phone and it was of Jack standing with the first place trophy for the kids his age range. Spencer saw the banner in the background and saw that it wasn't for school but a science fair for a special group. Spencer had seen the fair before. He knew the prize was a week-long science camp trip in the summer. At Oxford. The prize included airfare for a child and a parent. It also paid for room and board and a modest amount for buying food. Grimes Tech was well known for the program. 

Spencer's smile grew wider as he felt a hand on his calf, it gripped him hard and pulled him down on the bed a little farther. Spencer set his phone down on the nightstand and smiled down into the pillow when he felt a hot body move up over his. 

"I didn't think that boffins parted with their tech that willingly?" a husky voice asked.

"Well, this one does if the reward is a good one." Spencer felt a bite on his ass cheek and laughed. "If you are hungry, go get breakfast."

"What if I want to eat you?" 

Spencer felt hot breath over the crack of his ass before hands were spreading his cheeks. "Alec, fuck." 

Alec's tongue swiped over Spencer's hole, and Spencer buried his face in the pillow to cover the sound of his moan. Spencer felt the vibrations from Alec's chuckle at his expense. Two hands shifted to one and Spencer wasn't sure exactly what Alec was doing until he felt a hand moving up his back. It gripped his hair and pulled, pulling his face out of the pillow. Alec started to press his tongue inside of Spencer, and the movement had Spencer moaning louder. Alec cared about nothing but a good orgasm, and he knew how to draw the best from his marks. 

"More," Spencer begged. 

"Up," Alec said, and he punctuated it with a resounding smack to Spencer's ass. Spencer scrambled up to his knees supporting his chest on his elbows. Alec kissed down his back, biting right on the swell of his ass again before his mouth went right back where Spencer wanted it. Spencer dropped his head, but he didn't bury it in the pillow. Spencer didn't hold back a single moan or plea for more. Instead, he just let it all out. 

Spencer was so focused on the feelings inside of his body that he didn't realize when the fingers inside of him slid out. Alec reached over Spencer and grabbed the lube on the nightstand. Spencer didn't move as he felt the head of Alec's cock press into the crack of his ass. Alec's hands pressed onto Spencer's back. There was no feel of lube, so Spencer figured that he had wiped his hands on the bedspread. Alec pressed down harder as he thrust his cock inside of Spencer. 

"Fuck," Spencer said as all the air in his lungs disappeared at the delicious feel of Alec inside of him. What had started out as a Russian lesson two months before had turned into sex on the floor in front of the couch. Now, whenever both were in town for a night, Spencer went to Alec's for at least a round of sex if not two. This time it was two, one the night before and now. 

"You keep saying that."

"You feel good." Spencer arched his back, changing the angle of the thrusting. Alec's hands moved, one wrapped around his throat, Spencer stilled and waited. When Alec only pulled him up with it, banding his arms around his chest, Spencer laid his head back on Alec's shoulder. 

"You are doing wonders for my ego."

"Ha, your ego can't get any bigger." Spencer laughed, and Alec paid him back by thrusting up into Spencer, hard. Spencer gasped. Alec dropped one of his hands and cupped Spencer's cock. It took only a few strokes, and Spencer was coming all over Alec's hand. Spencer's legs went weak, but Alec held him up. 

Gently, Alec pulled Spencer off of his cock and laid him down on his side on the bed. Spencer expected to feel Alec get behind him, but instead, the man slipped off the bed and went to the bathroom. Running water sounded and Spencer got up to follow behind him. Spencer watched Alec wash his cock under warm water. There was no misunderstanding what the agent wanted. Spencer grabbed the towel he had used to shower the night before and tossed it onto the floor. Spencer kneeled on the towel, and before Alec could dry off, Spencer was turning him around. 

Spencer chased the water droplets that were running down the cock in front of him. He gave kitten licks to each one as he found it, hearing Alec's breathing speed up for a second after each one. Down Spencer went and licked at the drops left on Alec's balls. Just as he was about to go farther down, a hand fell on his hair and directed Spencer back up. Spencer reached up and wrapped his fingers around the base of Alec's cock and tipped it down to where he could take the cock in his mouth. 

"You know, the other Double-O's all wonder what you would be like in bed. Even the females wonder about your ability for oral, and here I am going to have all of this knowledge and no one to share it with."

Spencer didn't answer with words; he scraped his teeth down the length of Alec's cock just on the side on not fun pain in retaliation. Alec didn't stop him but instead pushed his cock back inside of Spencer's mouth. Spencer enjoyed sucking cock. He'd known from the first moment that he had first sucked a cock that it would be his favorite sex act. 

Alec was gentle but single-minded in his quest to get off using Spencer's mouth. Spencer loved every single thrust of the cock between his lips. He reached behind Alec and grabbed his ass cheeks, holding his cock in the back of his mouth. Spencer relaxed his throat, taking the rest of Alec's cock into his mouth, the head slipping into his throat. There was no press of hair as Spencer's lips met flesh that wasn't cock. Alec had been one of the first Double-O's to get a full treatment of hair removal when it was brought up about DNA evidence and the fact that it was getting more prevalent, years before. Bond hadn't been far behind, and with the propensity for those two to fuck whoever they could on missions, Spencer hadn't been shocked. Spencer had done it as well as armpit hair. 

Spencer gripped Alec's ass cheeks harder and kept him all the way in his mouth. Swallowing around the head of the cock, Spencer kept the cock as far down his throat as he could for as long as he could before he moved back to lick at the head with his tongue. Spencer repeated it several times before he felt the swell as he was moving to have just the head in his mouth. Spencer worked his fingers over the area of cock that wasn't between his lips. Alec groaned out his orgasm, his hands holding Spencer's head right where he wanted it. 

"We need to figure out a way to make your mouth a lethal weapon." Alec used his hold on Spencer's hair to pull him off his cock and up. Alec crowded him onto the vanity and Spencer allowed his legs to be parted and the agent to slip in between them. 

"Q already calls it that. Saying that I could kill someone verbally with it. Killing with pleasure is just another aspect isn't it?" Spencer asked as he slumped down to sit on his butt on the towel. 

"Who sent you that email that had you smiling so much?" Alec asked. He reached down to help Spencer stand up. 

"Jack emailed that he won the science fair that he entered into."

"Ah, that's what you and Q have been working on."

"Yes. It's a battery for Jack's automatic pet. He took really well to the coding books that I sent him on Q's recommendation, and I think that Aaron might hate me a little for it. The model planes and cars that he used to be into were cheap compared to what he is into now."

"If Jack's really into it, Aaron will find a way. You don't talk about him much, but I do know from what you have said that he loves his son."

"He does. He does."

"So what is this fair that he won?"

"I thought it was something with school, but it wasn't. It was the Grimes Tech fair that gets put on in DC every year. Jack won a trip to Oxford."

"So are you going to request off that week?"

"I'm sure that my boss won't mind but yes, once the trip time is narrowed down."

"Good. Seeing the kid will be good."

"Are we going to discuss more domestic things naked in the bathroom?" Spencer asked with a smile on his face. 

"Domestic my ass. We got home late, fucked, and then I woke up for a run and when I got out of the shower, you were lounging naked on the bed, which led to more fucking. I figured that should attempt to act like a gentleman and ask about something besides sex," Alec said with a smile on his face. Spencer stuck his tongue out at him, and Alec tried to reach out and grab it, but Spencer slipped it back into his mouth before he could. Alec retaliated by starting to tickle Spencer. Spencer moved off of the counter and shoved at the agent, making a run for the bedroom. He tried to escape the hands trying to grab him but he couldn't. Alec grabbed his arm and shoved Spencer down onto the bed. 

Spencer knew that he could get away from Alec and Alec knew that he could, but it would involve a lot more energy and the possibility of one of them getting hurt. As Alec's fingers danced over every single ticklish spot on Spencer's body that he could reach, Spencer laughed. He'd get a hold of one hand only to have Alec start to use the other, and it was taking both of Spencer's hands to keep the just one of Alec's so he was doomed from the outset.

"As lovely of a view as this is, Agent Reid, you are needed in HQ right away." 

Spencer barely had time to look where the voice was coming from to see Q's face disappear. There was a look on his face of firm unhappiness, and Spencer had never seen that look directed at him before. Spencer shot up of the bed, away from Alec's still hands and tried to reopen the connection on his laptop back to Q. He had used it in the night to email Prentiss a workup on an UnSub that she was chasing for Interpol. He hadn't realized that he had left it in sleep mode and open.

"What did you do to Q?" Alec asked.

"Nothing that I know of." Spencer moved around the room and started to grab his clothes and dressed in the dirty clothes. He would stop at his flat and change, as well as shower. 

"Q usually only looks that pissed when an agent dares to question him for stupid shit, you are Q's golden boy. You never get in trouble. 002 is going to love this." 

Spencer turned and looked at Alec and found that Alec's eyes were on his phone. There was a look on Alec's face that said that he was upset. Spencer wondered what would have Alec upset, Q yelling was typical for him. 

"Bond probably cocked up something at home," Spencer said. 

"Yeah." Alec picked up his phone and moved to the bathroom, shutting the door and actually locking it. Spencer frowned at that. Alec had never locked the door before. Spencer was tempted to move over and lean his ear against the door when the shower started up as well as the water in the sink. Alec didn't want him to hear his phone call. Spencer dressed quickly and gathered up his laptop and other detritus from around the room before throwing it all in his laptop bag. He let his brain wander as he walked the short distance into his flat. As soon as Spencer opened the door, he realized that someone else was in there. Spencer set his things down and drew his gun before starting through the flat.

Bond stepped out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand. 

"There is the wayward lethal boffin. Q's waiting on us." Bond drained the cup of coffee and started toward Spencer, looking like he was going to take Spencer from right there and march him into MI6. As soon as Bond got close though his nostrils flared and Bond stopped. 

"You smell like Alec's cologne and his brand of cigarettes."

"That is where I just came from so I'm sure that I smell like his bedsheets as well. I need a shower and a gallon of coffee. Tell Q I'll be in as soon as possible." Spencer laid his gun on the counter and moved to his bedroom. Q had to have sent Bond to find him. Spencer wondered why Q hadn't pinged his phone or even called it. 

"I'll wait for you. There are a few things that we need to discuss, and Q isn't at HQ. Instead of having you drive there only to divert elsewhere, I figure I might as well just take you there now. At the moment, the location of Q Branch's head is secret."

"And I know why?" Spencer didn't even ask why Bond knew. Spencer stripped naked and stepped into the bathroom; he didn't even shut the bathroom door just started the shower water before starting to brush his teeth. Bond would do as he wished. Spencer washed the toothpaste dregs out of the sink and moved to the shower, finding the temperature just right. It was a hedonistic bathroom with a shower that was large enough that it didn't need a shower curtain though it had one. Spencer pulled it for a little privacy but he wasn't shocked when Bond came into the bathroom, only the swipe of the curtain was his warning that the agent was in the bathroom. 

"Because Q has a mission for you and it's one that M has given him and promptly forgot. There are changes from what I am to understand. There are whispers of a merger between all of Her Majesty's spies. Foreign and domestic."

"And?"

"There is a good bit of talk that the Double-O's are going to be put to pasture. Something about technology can do more than we can. Q loves his technology, but he is fighting this because he knows one thing."

"Sometimes a trigger has to be pulled or not pulled, and it's hard to tell from behind a computer," Spencer said, paraphrasing something that R loved to repeat. Spencer had never got from her who had said it, but given how fluttery she got, it was something from between Bond and Q. The shower curtain pulled the entire way open, and when Spencer turned around, he saw Bond was there, in his pants. There was a look of carnal hunger in his eyes, and Spencer could only stare as the man stepped closer. Bond cared nothing for the water that soaked his pants in seconds as he grabbed Spencer's hands that were in front of him to block the man from coming close. 

Spencer almost pushed Bond away until he saw the earwig in Bond's ear. Q was there in his ear, and Spencer wouldn't be shocked if he was listening in for the sake of hearing Bond fuck someone. Spencer wiggled a hand free and grabbed the wig out of his ear and popped it into his own. Bond didn't react at all but leaned in and bit into Spencer's Adam's apple. Spencer thrust his hips into Bond's finding that the other agent was hard. Spencer shouldn't be getting hard but he was, and he blamed the man who was trying his hardest to turn Spencer into a puddle of goo. 

"What's happening, James?"

"Bond isn't here right now," Spencer said, and he heard the intake of breath on the other end.

"Reid," Q said.

"I think given how your lover is, oh fuck, harder," Spencer gasped as Bond was doing his hardest to leave a love bite on Spencer's pulse point. "How your lover is trying to fuck me, I think, Q that Spencer might be better."

"He's been put out that the mission turned out like it did. He said that you fucking him was wonderful but he didn't get to sample you and he wants to. Say no, and he'll leave. No hard feelings and no recriminations, although he might stare for a while, longingly and look like a kicked puppy but he will stop." 

Bond chuckled in Spencer's ear and grabbed his hair; Bond kissed him hard. "I am not a kicked puppy, Q and when I get my hands on you, you are going to pay for that comment. Now, Spencer, do you have lube in the shower?"

"No. I don't. I don't have lube or condoms in the bathroom at all."

"What a perfectly vanilla sex life. Whatever cleaning that you have to do before I get back had better be done quick." Bond was turning and leaving before Spencer could even say anything.

"He's got another earwig, doesn't he?"

"He swears he loses them. I have no way of tracking. I put GPS in the last one. It turned itself off and I can't get it started again. So either he did lose it, and it's destroyed, or he disabled it."

"You shock me, Q."

"Because I let him sleep with who he wants while I listen? We found out our mutual kink on his first honeypot mission after we got together. I like listening in, and he likes knowing that I am listening in and jerking off to it. You didn't seem to mind it when you were the one fucking him." 

"It was...hotter than I thought it was going to be." Spencer watched as Bond came back into the bathroom. Bond was looking at him, and Spencer wondered what was different about him that Bond was drawn to him. There was a lot of discussion on Bond inside of MI6. That he was always a lothario on mission but off of it his sex life was nearly nil, or at least as close to nil as everyone was able to figure out. He didn't have sex with anyone inside of MI6 off mission and that his relationship with Q had shocked a lot of the minions much less everyone in the higher echelons. But there was something about Spencer that Bond must have liked. 

"You sound shocked," Q said.

"He's vanilla, Q," Bond growled as he stepped back into the shower. Spencer realized that his underwear was gone. The water was still coming down. The hot water tanks in the building were excellent, no matter how long Spencer showered, the water never got cold. "The wildest he's got is sex with the boss."

"James," Q chastised. There was a sigh. "I'm sorry I've not house broke him more. Feel free to slap him."

"Be nice you two," Bond said. He stepped under the water and soaked himself again. Spencer stepped up and ran his hands down from Bond's shoulders all the way down to his ass cheeks. He stepped up closer to Bond, pressing his cock into the other agent's ass. "No, no, Spencer. You had your turn at me. Now it's my turn."

"I'm fine with that, but I'm perfectly clean and have nothing to do." Spencer pressed his thumbs into the swell of Bond's ass. Bond was in love with Q, Q knew this was happening, there was nothing to feel bad about. Sex was fun when there were no strings attached. The rip of a condom wrapper had Spencer shivering.

Bond was moving as soon as Spencer moved his hands again. Spencer was pushed into the wall, Bond pulled his head down to where they could kiss. Fingers pressed into Spencer's ass cheeks, fingers stretching to just push onto his hole. 

"Wrap your legs around me, Spencer." 

Spencer did as Bond asked, Bond, supporting all of Spencer's weight on his body. Bond lifted him up, and he felt the head of Bond's cock on him. He hadn't relaxed all the way yet from Alec fucking him. Bond slid inside of him with no issue. 

"I know that hitch in your breath, James. How does he feel?" Q's voice was a reminder that this wasn't sex between just him and Bond. Spencer had no clue where the Quartermaster was, but given that he was speaking freely, Spencer assumed he was alone. All MI6 mission related communications were recorded, but Spencer didn't figure this or any of the sessions when Bond was on a honeypot mission were recorded. 

"Tight and hot. Like you but different." 

Spencer gasped as Bond pulled out of him and pushed back in. The wall was warm from the shower and made of stone, so Spencer glided down it when Bond relaxed his hold a little. Bond didn't even try and kiss his lips. Instead, he went right for Spencer's collarbone. Spencer wrapped his left arm around Bond's neck to help hold himself up and the other he used to keep Bond's head where he wanted it. Spencer wasn't shocked that Bond was so good at shower sex, the man's file was rife with all of the honeypot missions that he went on. 

"I think I could stay buried inside of him for hours. Fucking him right to the edge of orgasm and then stop, repeating until when I finally let him come, he passes out, so overcome. Do you want me to do that, Spencer?" Every other word was punctuated with a thrust of the cock inside of Spencer. It was hard to concentrate on the words the insufferable man was speaking. 

"Or do you want us to take turns?" Q asked. Bond thrust into Spencer hard, nearly unseating him. Spencer tried to hold onto Bond, almost pulling some of his hair out and he felt his other hand rake across Bond's back, leaving a bloodied trail. 

"I think he likes that, Q. I know that I do," Bond's voice was a growl again, his teeth closing over the skin of Spencer's neck, holding Spencer with his cock and his teeth, right where he wanted him. 

"Please."

"You want words, Spencer? I can do that. I think I want you on your back, your hands bound to the headboard or the posts, I haven't decided which will look best. James can fuck you first. Get you right there, right to where you don't know if you are going to come or you are going to die. Then right where one more thrust will do you in, he's going to stop. I can hear you as you jerk on your bindings. You curse him, his cock, and his parentage. You feel him get off of the bed and then it dips again. I don't even give you a chance to think about what is happening before I am inside of you. James settles in behind me to watch. To watch my cock as it disappears inside of you and then reappears. The look of rapture on your face as you think you are going to come this time. You don't get to though. You don't get to come until you are begging for it so much that you don't even know what you are saying, how many rounds will that take? Two? Three? Five?" 

"Fuck," Spencer breathed.

"Do you want to come?" Q asked. Spencer couldn't answer other than to nod his head. 

"Words," Bond said. 

"Yes, please. God, let me come!" Spencer near yelled.

"Then do it," Bond growled as he bit at Spencer's neck again, his teeth sinking in, causing Spencer to tip over that edge. Only Bond's hands on his hips and his teeth buried in his neck stopped Spencer from bucking right off of Bond. Spencer felt Bond still inside of him. Spencer's legs were giving out on him, unable to hold himself around Bond's waist anymore, he slowly lowered them, Bond's cock slipping from inside of him. The man still felt hard. Bond helped Spencer lower himself down to where he was sitting on his ass on the warmed floor. Bond's body was blocking the water from landing on him. 

Spencer looked up to see that Bond was still hard. He watched the agent remove the condom and set it on a shelf in the corner before he returned his attention to Spencer. Spencer reached up to take Bond into his hand, but Bond just gripped his cock with one hand and used the other to grab Spencer's hair. Spencer's head was tipped back, but instead of being pulled forward to Bond's cock, he was just held in place as Bond started to work his cock. Spencer's gaze was on the cock, watching the head appear and disappear as the hand moved up and down. Spencer wanted it in his mouth, taste of condom on it or not. 

"Oh, Q the look in his eyes right now as he stares at my cock. He wants it in his mouth." Bond was smiling; Spencer could see when he looked up. Getting his hands to work right, Spencer reached up and grabbed Bond's thighs, trying to pull him forward. As soon as his hands landed on the agent though, Bond groaned and came. Spencer barely had time to close his eyes before he felt the first splash on his face. Bond let go of his hair, and he was so shocked that he fell back into the tile, feeling another stripe of warmth land on his chest. Spencer opened his eyes carefully, seeing the slowly deflating cock still in Bond's hand. There was a drop still at the slit and Spencer couldn't help leaning forward and licking it off. Bond groaned again, and another drop oozed out. Spencer licked at it as well. 

"How does he look now, James?" Q asked, his voice breathless, he had come too. 

"Worn out but still like he wants a cock in his mouth. Even with my come all over his face and his chest. We will be at your new shop as soon as we can get there. Bond out."

"Q out." 

Spencer heard the cutting of the earwig and let himself slump down. The look that Bond was giving him was a look that Spencer had only ever seen on Bond's face when he was with Q and Q was doing something that Bond enjoyed. Spencer hadn't seen that look directed at him from the agent before. Spencer filed it away with the other strange things that Bond and Q were doing. The marking of Spencer's body with Bond's come was right out of the playbook of a possessive lover, but Spencer and Bond were not lovers, not in that sense of the word. He hadn't seemed happy that Spencer had smelled like his best friend, but he had Q. He didn't need Spencer. 

"Let's go Little Boffin. We have a trek before us and a secret mission for you to start."

XxXxXxX

Spencer didn't know what to think when he finally emerged from the drugged sleep that he had been in for an unknown period. Spencer listened to the sounds around him and realized he was in a basement if the steady drip of a leaky pipe and the smell was anything to go by. There was no light on his face, so Spencer deemed it okay to open his eyes. Spencer found that he was alone in the room. Spencer took stock of himself before he set about moving around. Spencer flexed every muscle group in his body finding only the area where Spencer had defended himself against the attack that had taken him out was sore. Spencer had the memory of an arm coming down on him. He had put up his arm to defend only to feel the prick of a needle in the arm. It hadn't taken long for the drug to take effect. Spencer had seen the face of the woman who had drugged him, and he knew that he knew it from somewhere. He'd figure that out once he got out of wherever he was. 

There was nothing in the room with him, so he didn't even try and look for anything instead Spencer went right to the door and tested it. Old and sturdy enough to where he couldn't break it down, but it would help him in getting out. Spencer felt over his body, looking for what had been taken and what had been left. Strangely his belt had been left, and Spencer was thankful for that. Spencer undid the buckle and removed the whole thing from his person. There at the back was what he was looking for. A lock pick set. It was just two pieces, but Q felt it would undo any lock that wasn't a safe. Spencer pulled the pieces off and clenched them in his lips as he worked the belt back on. 

Spencer moved towards the door again and found that it was wet as well. The whole of the room was just soaking wet. Spencer looked up at the pipe again and realized that it was probably for water for prisoners more than anything as it looked like it was corroded pipes and out of place with the old as hell door. Spencer crouched and listened at the door before he started to pick the lock. When the lock twitched, acted like it didn't want to move and was going to break the pick, Spencer relaxed his hold on it and waited a few seconds before trying again. The lock slid open quickly, and Spencer smiled inside. He eased the door open and waited a few seconds before moving it open enough for him to slip out. 

Looking both ways, Spencer saw no one in the area, so he slipped out all the way and shut the door. There was no latch on the side to show it was unlocked, so Spencer just closed the door. There was a bend in the hallway down the side that cut Spencer's view, but it was the way that fresh air was coming from so that was the way that he needed to go. Spencer crept down the hall, and when he got to the corner, he peeked around and saw only a table with no one sitting at it. Spencer crouched and moved slower down the hall. When he got to the table, he looked at what was on it. It was his Walther as well as his Swiss army knife. Spencer slipped the knife into his pocket and grabbed the hip holster that was holding his gun. He moved that onto his belt before pulling the gun to check it over. Spencer palmed it, the lights going green before he checked the clip. Everything looked good, but Spencer wouldn't know until he fired it. Spencer slipped the pick set into the small gap in the holster that was right for it or even a slim SD card. Spencer didn't want to have to take his belt off again to put them back or pull them out again if they were needed. 

Spencer kept going down the hall until he found another door, this one unlocked. He heard voices at the top of the first set of stairs that he found. It wasn't long before Spencer figured out the language. Hebrew and then the face of the woman who had attacked him fit into the slot in his memory where it was stored. Ziva David, NCIS's Mossad liaison. Spencer turned and went to the second set of steps. When he was clear, Spencer found a way out of the building that he was held in. Nothing was stopping him from exiting the building and making a run for it. There was a bus around the next corner, and Spencer hopped onto it and dug around for change. A woman slipped in enough money to cover his fare with a smile. He had his shirt over his gun, making sure to sit so that no one would see it.

"Thank you," Spencer said inclining his head with a smile on his face. Spencer took the seat at the front of the bus and settled in. He had to get to his hotel room and get a hold of Q Branch. The bus let him off three blocks from the hotel, and Spencer ran for it. It was easy to sweet talk the lady at the reception desk into letting him have another key card.

Opening the door to his room, Spencer saw that no one had been in there. He found his spare earwig and slipped it into his ear before activating it. 

"Reid, where are you?" Reid's handler for the mission, Kinney sounded frantic. Spencer wondered if anyone knew that he had gone dark. 

"My hotel room. I need a quick extraction, and I need to speak to Q."

"Q is not available," Kinney said. 

Spencer snorted and dug around in his bag for his phone. He found the number that had no name and texted it. Tits-up was the call sign for the Double-O's to use when their handler was in over their head. 

A message came back just seconds later, and Spencer waited on the line until he heard the click.

"Kinney, I thought that you tracked all assets that were moving in and around me."

"I was. No one raised a red flag."

"So, a Mossad agent that works for the American NCIS, as well as at least two other Mossad agents in town, don't raise red flags?" Spencer asked.

"Agent David is on a scheduled vacation. She filed all the paperwork for a holiday when she left the US border," Kinney said. He sounded like he was upset that Spencer was challenging him. Kinney was one of the newer Q Branchers that had been put up to agent handler, and Spencer had been more than willing to use him on his mission, and at the moment he was regretting that. 

"Could you be more stupid? What is a Mossad agent going to declare on their reason for coming to Rome? Trying to track down criminal intelligence before MI6 gets it? I want the list of every single foreign agent that is inside of this city, and I want it sent to my backup phone." Spencer entered in a few commands to his backup phone and got the confirmation signal that his other would burn in just a few seconds. "I've already sent the command to destroy my other phone. Now please track the phone and figure out the exact location that I was held and send Rome's police there."

"You destroyed the phone, Agent Reid. I cannot track it."

Spencer barely held in the rant that he wanted to go on. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Is R there?"

"Agent Reid it's two a.m., and I am alone in the branch. There is no one but me here."

Spencer really doubted that. Kinney was trying to make a name for himself by running this mission, running it right into the ground.

"I have the location of your phone and on you, Reid," Q said over the line. Spencer could hear the clacking of keys meaning that Q hadn't even tried to modulate the volume. 

"There is a safe house on the edge of the Vatican-controlled property," Bond said, and Spencer was shocked to hear that voice over the line. Bond had got back just hours before from a mission and should have been at home, but given that Q was still at work, he wasn't that shocked that Bond was still there. 

"I'll pack up and head that way."

"Sir, I had this mission under control. Agent Reid has ignored me at every single turn, and that is why he was taken captive." Kinney sounded like whiney and petulant child that had its favorite toy taken away. 

"I was taken captive by an asset that my handler didn't think it prudent to tell me was in the city. I'm hunting information that was supposedly stolen from Mossad and is up for sale. Yet a Mossad agent, the daughter of the Director of Mossad arrives in Rome for a vacation at the same time the information is up for sale doesn't warrant a mention at all? Kinney, you are the most worthless human shell of cells that I have ever come across. I wouldn't trust you to make sure that I could cross the street at two in the morning with no traffic coming without getting hit by a plane. If I see you inside of Q Branch when I get back, I'll make sure you understand why agents are told of all assets in the field, no matter what the handler thinks."

There was a click, and Spencer inhaled and exhaled sharply. He hadn't meant to let that all out. 

"I have you now, Reid. I'll send the direction to the safe house to your phone in a moment. I just have to track down Bond."

"Is he not right there?"

"He was, but he's slipped away. R, where did Bond go?"

"He slipped into the loo, Q. He had a...not so little problem to take care of. Below the equator." R's voice was right there like she had moved into the office with Q. Q did have the receiver mic a little high. 

"Find the safe house that he is talking about. It's not an asset that I know about."

"It's the house that is listed under the Markov name that 006 used on that undercover mission two years ago, is what Bond murmured as he left. I think he was more interested in his problem than anything else." R sound amused more than anything. Spencer bet that she was. She was a romantic at heart and enjoyed the love affair between Bond and Q.

"Find it and send the details to Reid's backup phone. Reid, I've already transferred all of your accounts. You'll have to log into the email again but other than that you are all good."

"Ta, Q." Spencer was glad of that. Everything on the phones was backed up to a server that only Q could access for situations just like this. While his Mossad captors didn't mind leaving his gun where he could find it, he was pretty sure they were trying to get info on his phone. He just hoped that when the acid inside set about destroying everything in the phone that it was in someone's hand. He wondered if he should make sure that Q sent a message to Gibbs that his pet Mossad agent wasn't going to come home. 

"Okay, I have the location of where you were being held. I see David on the perimeter along with two other agents that have been on the watch list for England for some time. Do you still have the sniper rifle?"

Spencer looked over to the corner as he stood up and moved that way. Spencer opened the case and looked at it. Training Spencer on the rifle had been a joint effort of every single Double-O over the past few months. Spencer didn't have the best score, but he could hit his target well enough to kill them. 

"I do."

"Good. While I work on getting you an extraction, I'll direct you to where you can take out Agent David. She'll be her father's pawn no longer, and then NCIS won't have to worry about her smuggling information out of there."

Spencer zipped the rifle case back up and slung it over his shoulder. Q had outdone himself with making it look like a tennis case. It had a different use for Spencer on the mission with its attachment that Spencer had used to eavesdrop on people. It had been easier just to give him the whole kit than to break it down into parts and pull out the actual rifle part. Spencer was kind of glad about it. 

It only took an hour for Q to find Spencer the perfect position to take out David from. She wasn't even trying that hard to hide around the timeworn house that Spencer had been held in. The light from the security system of the house gave Spencer the light he needed to put the bullet right through her throat. Spencer severed her carotid artery with no issue. 

"You do your best work under pressure," Q said. His voice sounded almost proud, but there was something else in it, coloring it. If it was another situation and Spencer was facing off against Bond, Spencer would have said it was arousal.

"Do you want me to take out the other two?" 

The other two Mossad agents were looking around, trying to spot him.

"Yes."

Two more shots later, Spencer was packing down the rifle as he watched the house start to burn.

"They have a coffee pot inside that has a wifi connection to be turned on from anywhere. I turned it on and made it make a pot of coffee with nothing in the pot. Kitchen fires are so horrible. So much oil and it seems that they have a gas hob inside. I'd get clear."

"I have the address of the safe house. I'll hang around there until the extraction team makes it. Be sure to send flowers to Director David."

"I will."

Getting to the safe house was easy for it being so early in the morning. Rome didn't sleep, not really. Spencer spent the first few minutes familiarizing himself with the place and laughed at the picture of a kitten hanging from a branch that was in the middle of the living room. Spencer wondered which one of the two agents had bought it, Bond or Alec. The house was three bedroom, and it wasn't hard to tell which one was which, so Spencer set up his things in the third bedroom. He dropped his phone down onto the bed as he stripped out of his clothes to go and take a shower. 

The hot water felt wonderful on Spencer's body. He had no clue what drug David had used on him but as he had no issues after waking he wasn't too worried. Medical branch would drain most of his blood to make sure that nothing was off in his body. Spencer picked out a new set of clothes from his suitcase and stretched out on the bed. He wasn't tired at all; he put that down to the fact that he had been knocked out for at least five hours. An alert from his phone told him that someone had texted him. He hadn't changed his ringtones yet to give each person a different one, so they were all the same on the new phone. 

It was a picture message, and Spencer barely looked at the name before he opened it. It was a beautiful living room. Spencer smiled at the way that the furniture and the paint in the background complemented each other. 

_ Told you that it would look awesome. _ Spencer smiled as he rolled onto his stomach and propped his arms up to text. 

**You were right. I couldn't even picture it looking anything but horrible. I owe you a hundred dollars.** Aaron texted back to him. Spencer laughed and shook his head.

_ Take Jack out for a fun night. Dinner at a nice restaurant, maybe a movie, and bumper cars after. I demand pictures though. _ Spencer tried to imagine Aaron inside of a bumper car and could only laugh so hard that he dropped the phone. It was good to be on good terms with Aaron again. He didn't want the man to be unhappy, and Spencer wanted him to know that.

**You and Jack are in collusion. I told Jack that my driving skills are superior and I do not do bump cars.**

"Oh ho, Agent Hotchner, that's a lie," Spencer said as he rolled onto his back before spinning on the bed and laying his feet on the headboard and propping his hands on his knees to start to type.

_ I seem to remember you bumping cars at least once. _

**I have never been in a wreck.**

_ Yes, you have. The case before I got Anthrax, you rammed the SUV into the escaping UnSub. That is a car bumping into another car. Just because it was work related doesn't mean anything. _

**You are not allowed to tell Jack about that.**

_ Take him to bumper cars, and I won't have to.  _ Spencer waited for a reply to come through. He looked at the clock. It was just after five in the morning in Rome, so that meant that it was after eleven in DC. Aaron should have been in bed by then or at least heading that way. 

**I'll take Jack to bumper cars tomorrow. He has a day off of school for parent-teacher conferences and after mine with him at nine I have nothing to do. We were going to hang out at home, but as I have a debt to pay, I'll take Jack out to that breakfast place he loves so much after the conference and then we can hit an early movie and bumper cars. We might even have enough money left in the budget for pizza afterward.**

_ I had the best pizza in Rome yesterday. Well, my yesterday, your today. It's that kind of pizza that you hate. With the white sauce and no meat on it anywhere. There was so much pesto that it oozed out when I took a bite. _

**I once told Gideon that he needed to talk you into taking a vacation. With how limited your movements around the country were that were not related to cases. I don't want to bring up bad memories but have you wrote to him at all, since taking your new job?**

_ I wrote to him with my address in London so that he would know where I was as well as my email address. He's not written me back but I extended my side, I have to wait for him to do his. _

**I'm glad. I would hate the thought that you would lose contact with him over something like that. Jack's excited for the conference tomorrow. He wants to show me the cool things he's been doing in art class. His math and science grades are a lot better, they both matching his reading level, which is now three grades ahead. Those books you and your boss send him make him happy.**

_ I send them to Henry as well, and I know that you don't mean it in that way. Jack is an awesome kid, and I do miss getting to hang out with him. _

**Jack is excited for the trip to Oxford. As soon as we get the information, I'll forward it along so that you can make sure to be in town when it happens.**

Spencer smiled. He and Aaron talked more since they had broken up than they had when they were together. It was good for them, and Spencer knew that the breaking up was the best thing that he could have done at the time. They were much better as friends. 

_ You know that you are one of the only ones that never asks about my job. _

**Because in my mind you are doing what the IRT does and anything more than that will have me too worried about you and what you do. I fool myself into thinking you are safe and sound.**

Spencer didn't know what to answer to that one. He really didn't. He settled down into the bed a little more. Extraction could happen at any time, and that meant that he couldn't go to sleep. He needed to get dressed too. He needed to do a lot of things, but first, he had to finish talking to Aaron.

_ I spend most of my time behind a computer analyzing data, and I am not saying that to make you happy. I think that I have been hurt fewer times in this job so far than in the FBI. _

**Spencer, Henry let it slip what happened to you a while back. The injuries. You cannot say that you are hurt less.**

_ I said fewer times. When someone is in a car accident you don't count each injury as a separate one; it's all from the same thing. _

**And were you in a car wreck?**

_ No, but I can't tell you what happened. Just trust that my team took care of me. I wasn't allowed to do a damned thing that wasn't cleared by medical, from two different doctors at that. I was run through a gauntlet of tests before I was allowed back into the field. I'm hale and hearty, Aaron. _

**Doesn't stop me from worrying. I will always worry about you, no matter the status that we hold as friends or not lovers.**

_ I think it's time for me to say goodnight as we are both skirting towards territory that only our tiredness is allowing us to hit. I am glad that you worry, Aaron and I will try and make you worry less. _

**Thank you, and goodnight, Spencer**

_ Goodnight, Aaron.  _ Spencer dropped the phone to the bed to start to get dressed the rest of the way. He looked at the phone and back to the rifle in the case. Aaron never needed to know what he did for a living because the man had a guilt complex and would think it all his fault. Spencer enjoyed his work, and even the physical aspects of the job were ones that he was getting used to and finding that he didn't mind. He had trainers that didn't let him skate by. The rest of the Double-O's policed themselves more than medical and psych could. They knew when each other was or wasn't ready. Alec had said that what happened during the Skyfall mission never would have happened if another Double-O had been on the site. The few that had been recalled had been sent out again to find the trouble, but Bond had been alone, and Alec said he would never have let him go out like that if he had known.

Just the thought of Bond brought back the memories of what was happening with that. Spencer hadn't noticed anything out of the ordinary after Bond has escorted him to the area under the Thames where Q was getting ready to start to move some of Q Branch. Something was going on above even Q's clearance at the moment, and Q didn't like that. Spencer, when he got back from his two-weeks stay in Rome, he was going to be kept closer to home for a while. Q was only going to send him on small errands there would be nothing long term. The good thing with no one outside of Q, the Double-O's, Tanner, Moneypenny, and M knowing who exactly Spencer was, he was a good person to send around. He could play the part of bumbling Q Branch member well. Spencer's first target was MI5. Q didn't trust that lot at all, especially not with England's borders as they had not been able to help with the Silva debacle at all. 

Bond had not been able to stop eyeing the love bite that he had given Spencer, even if the agent hadn't been able to see where it was. While Q had been running down information for Spencer on the mission he was currently on; Bond had laid his hand on Spencer's neck, right at the bite and pressed. The minor hiss that Spencer had let out hadn't stopped the agent at all, in fact, it had made him press even closer. Q hadn't asked anything, and Spencer hadn't wanted to know what Bond would do if Spencer had removed his hand from his person. 

Spencer had been back in London every few days and had stayed over a few nights, but every time that Spencer had messaged Alec to see if he wanted company, Alec had declined to say that he had been busy. Spencer had found it odd given how much they had sex before Spencer had started his mission in Rome. 

The knock on Spencer's door shocked him. He frowned and grabbed a robe from the closet before he found his Walther. Spencer checked to make sure a bullet was in the chamber before he moved to the door. A check out of the peephole told him that it was a delivery person but who, Spencer wasn't sure because he was certain no place delivered at that time of the predawn hours.

Spencer placed his foot at the edge of the door and opened it just enough to where it hit his foot. He kept the gun out of place.

"May I help you?"

"Delivery for Doctor Holmes?" the man there asked. Spencer frowned. Bond had called him Sherlock Holmes once. Which Q had just huffed at. 

"Thank you." Spencer held out his hand, and a bag with something warm inside was surrendered.

"Tip has been taken care of already, have a lovely morning, Doctor Holmes." 

Spencer frowned again as he shut the door. He locked it back and moved to watch the delivery man walk back to his car and drive away. When he deemed the man wasn't doubling back, Spencer opened the bag and saw there were two croissants inside that smelled like chocolate and a cup of coffee. Spencer moved back to the bedroom and saw his phone blinking. 

_ Enjoy breakfast. Bond said that you'd orgasm from the taste of the croissants. Your flight information will be emailed as soon as we have it confirmed. _

Spencer shook his head as he settled down on the bed to eat his breakfast. He agreed that it was one of the better croissants that he had ever had. He dressed in a nice suit and gathered up his things. The gun would be left to be taken care of later. The cleanup team would take care of cleaning out the house and the evidence of Spencer killing the Mossad agents. Spencer just had to take with him what he wanted.

The airport was busy, despite the early hours. Spencer was happy to sit there and wait better than sitting down in a safe house that he had no connection to. He sat down right beside where he would be boarding and pulled out his current book. It was one of a few that Aaron had sent him as titles he should read. It was all spy novels, and Spencer found them ridiculous, but he still read them. This was the third in a series. Spencer was seventeen pages into reading when he started to think about more than just the book. 

Bond's motives for everything that he was doing were hard to understand. Spencer didn't know why Bond was seeking him out for sex. He didn't understand why Q had let Bond seek Spencer out for sex. Bond had arrived with two earwigs. He had planned on fucking Spencer. Spencer closed his book and slipped it into his carry-on. He had a lot of thinking and profiling to do before he got back to London. 

XxXxXxX

The house was simple looking, but Spencer knew that it was anything but. Spencer remembered his time living inside well. But even that knowledge gave him nothing. Spencer wore thin leather gloves because he didn't want an advantage. He knew that Q had safeguards in place to where MI6 agents invading his house aren't killed but knocked out, based on blood and DNA. He didn't want an easy time of getting inside of Q and Bond's home.

The first thing that Spencer did was deploy a data suppressor that Q had made for Alec's next mission a week later. He didn't plan on destroying it, but it would keep all data transmission from escaping. Q had his house set to give out wireless communications of accounts of breaking in. Hardline data could be stopped with a cut of a cord. Q's wireless was nigh unstoppable, but Q made his data suppressor to block even his transmissions. Spencer was sure that no one was supposed to know that. Spencer had been going to drop off his equipment after Rome and heard Q and R talking about it.

Spencer kept track of the steps needed to break into the house. When he stepped into the living room after making it through the foyer, Spencer mentally tallied them and came up with sixty-nine in total. He let himself laugh at it before he set about feeding Ozma and Mombi so that the cats would leave him alone while he looked around. The good thing was that once inside, Q's security was focused on keeping someone inside. With it active, it was hard to get out. Spencer turned off the data suppressor and laid it on the counter of the kitchen, next to Q's work computer. 

The master bedroom was the first place that Spencer looked. He noticed that it had been rearranged. There were no dressers in the room anymore. The desk that had been in the corner was now an enormous desk that had two workstations with computers. There were two chairs, and one side was obviously in use. Spencer moved to the section that was not in use and let his eye move over it. He stopped when he found what he was looking for. The work area was not for Bond. Next was the new closet. It was only because the door was open that he knew what it was. The bathroom had been on the far side of the bedroom with a single entrance. Now it had two, one on either side of the head of the bed. Spencer stepped into the closet and looked. Along one side of the room was obviously Bond's clothes, bespoke suits, and high-end casual clothes. The other side held Q's clothes. Simpler suits and comfortable clothes. The far side of the room was empty like it was waiting for someone else to put their clothes there. 

Spencer left the closet and moved to the bathroom. It had taken over the whole of the side of the room, the now gone closet giving it the space needed to become so big. Stretching across the back was a large, three sink counter. To the right of it was a toilet. To the left was a towel rack with stacks of different colored towels, rags, and various bathing things. The far left of the bathroom was a large, red claw foot tub that looked like it belonged in a king's bathroom and not MI6's Quartermaster and deadliest agent. The entire right side had a glass enclosed shower that had nine shower heads on the walls and three that hung down from the ceiling. 

It wasn't hard to see that what Spencer had figured out on the short flight home from Rome was the truth. Bond was trying to seduce him into a relationship with the both of them. Giving him a place inside of the house wasn't something that they would be doing if he was just a distraction or a one-time thing in their bed. 

Spencer stripped naked and used the shower before finding something to wear. He looked around the closet to find something that he liked that Bond and Q would like. Spencer found exactly what he wanted, a pale lilac purple dress shirt of Bond's that was just back from the cleaners it seemed. He took it out of its dry cleaning bag and slipped it on. After buttoning, the shirt tails barely covered his ass cheeks and the front just barely hinted at his balls. He had no clue what time Bond and Q were going to get home, so he decided to find a book to read from the bookshelf in the hallway before going down the stairs. Just as the foyer into the house turned into the living room, there was a chair. It was the one that Mombi and Ozma sat on the back of to greet everyone who entered the house. Spencer turned it around and sat down in it, one leg in front of him and the other draped over the side. He had his phone and the book in hand and waited for his targets to arrive home. 

XxXxXxX

Q gasped as James's hand settled over his cock, cupping him through his trousers as he unlocked the door. The fair-haired agent was doing his best to get Q to agree to foyer sex by getting Q horny enough to not care. Q opened the door, finally getting his key into the lock and disabling all of his locks with James's hand pressed into the door itself.

James pressed Q into the wall, his lips sliding a trail down Q's face. There was no sound of jingling bells at all. Q's head was turned towards the door so he couldn't see down the small foyer and into the rest of the house to understand why his two cats hadn't come and greeted them, begging for food. 

"James," Q said, but his agent didn't stop his downward trek down to Q's collarbone. "James, no cats are twining around our feet."

That stopped James, and he looked down. He looked to his left and his entire body tensed. Q turned that way, but before Q could look all the way into the living room, someone spoke.

"Welcome home," Reid said from where he was sitting in the chair that was facing the wrong way. Q took in Mombi and Ozma, seated on the back of it like little minions doing their master's bidding. He looked down to see Reid dressed in a lilac shirt that looked to be a bit too large. As Q's eyes took in the rest, his mind faltered. He was sitting in the chair with one foot on the floor, and the other draped over the arm, the shirt barely covered his crotch, but it was easy to see that he was naked, except for the shirt. James's shirt if Q guessed correctly. 

James recovered first, stepping towards the other boffin, his hand not going for the gun under his suit jacket, even though it itched to. "How did you get inside with no alerts to Q?"

"I would say that it was easy, but it was not. It took my entire trip from Rome home to figure out what you two were doing and the whole time of writing my report and turning in my equipment to work up a plan. Your data suppressor, Q is on the counter in the kitchen beside your laptop. Works like a charm and I'll gladly write up a report about it if you want, later. Much later." Spencer smiled at Q before looking at James. "How do you feel about watching, James?"

"Watching what?" James was keeping Q behind him, even though James knew that Spencer wouldn't do a thing to harm them. 

"Well, so far I've fucked you, you've fucked me, and all Q has got to do is listen." Spencer stood up and stalked towards them. Q could hear the change in breathing of James, hearing the hitch that said that he was aroused. Spencer bypassed James though and went right for Q, who was still leaning against the wall, making a small target from the living room. Spencer didn't even ask before he kissed Q. He just leaned in and claimed his mouth as his hands settled on Q's hips, pressing him into the wall. Q felt the hands work on his trousers, opening the fly deftly at the same time that Spencer traced Q's tongue with his lips. "So Q gets to pick what we do now."

"Fuck," Q whispered when Spencer pulled all the way away from his face, looking at him with lust filled eyes. 

"If you want." Spencer disengaged from Q, stepping back with a wicked smile on his face. He looked at James before heading back into the living room. He didn't stop moving to look back at James and Q at all but instead just climbed up the steps, making a beautiful display.

"That is not how I saw this evening going," James said as he worked the tie of his suit open. 

"He got in," Q said. He wanted to go to his computer and figure out exactly how. The cameras would have recorded it all, and he needed to see what Spencer did to get inside to stop it from happening again. However, there was a naked man in James and Q's bed. Or at least mostly naked. Q made the decision to reset the alarm system and worry about it in the morning. He'd make Spencer tell him everything, and if Spencer didn't, James was good at pleasurable sexual torture to get secrets from Q, it would work for Spencer as well. 

Q pushed himself off of the wall and followed the path that Spencer had gone. He could hear James behind him and smiled as the generally quiet agent was anything but. When Q entered the bedroom, he found Spencer on the bed, dead in the center, his legs spread and knees bent, his hard cock showing with the shirt pooled around the base of it. Spencer smiled at them and nodded his head towards the chair. There was a bottle of lube there. 

"I think to make this fair, James should watch for the first time. Watch and listen as you fuck me, Q." 

"James, chair," Q said as he started to strip himself. James only worked his pants open before sitting down in the chair, his eyes darting between Q stripping and Spencer on the bed, stroking his cock. The time for talk could come later. After Q had fucked Spencer. There was evidence that Spencer had been in the house for a while. Small things moved and the scent of Q's body wash was on his skin when Q knelt on the bed between his spread legs. Q laid his hands on Spencer's knees, spreading his legs just a little more. Q looked down to see that Spencer had done more than just shower. There was the shine of lube on Spencer's hole. Q reached out and pulled Spencer up to kiss him, the few inches of height difference between them meant that it would be hard to do once Q was inside of Spencer. Spencer leaned up and gladly kissed him, even pulling on Q to where the boffin was stretched up and across his stomach. 

Q changed his mind. He didn't want to fuck Spencer. He wanted to have Spencer fuck him but to make sure that they could still kiss, Q was going to stay on top. Q reached over to the nightstand for the bottle of lube and coated a single finger. Q moved to straddle Spencer's stomach, using his thighs to hold Spencer down where he wanted him. Q looked back at James as he pressed his finger inside of himself. James was slowly stroking his cock, his eyes locked on Q's ass and Spencer's cock. Q turned to look back down at Spencer as the man trailed his hands up and down Spencer's thighs. 

"I didn't find condoms," Spencer said, making Q turn to look at him. 

"James uses condoms in the field, and if there is a chance of infection, we pick some up. If you feel like not using them, we can go bareback, but if you do, I have some in the guest bathroom." Q pulled his finger free of himself. Q added more lube to his hand, wrapping it around Spencer's cock, watching Spencer's face as he did. 

"Q," Spencer muttered. 

"I'll have you later." Q scooted back some just to where Spencer's cock brushed his skin on his butt. Q balanced himself on his hand that he rested on Spencer's stomach. Spencer inhaled, and it rocked Q a little bit. "If you do this, you are ours." 

"Yours?"

"No more fucking Alec. It'd be the same as it is for James, missions are different but no fucking here at home."

"It's not like Alec would fuck me again anyway. I don't know which one of you texted him or what you sent, but he ignored me before I left. He made sure I couldn't hear him and I've not heard from him since then."

"Alec knew that we were interested in you joining us, but as he said since you hadn't made a comment about it, he assumed that you had turned us down. That was the only reason that he approached you. He said he'd step back. I wasn't aware that he had stepped back that far."

"It took a little bit of figuring out to get it all. However, it was how quick Alec pulled back that told me how serious you were. You made him scared, and Alec is only afraid of ruining something that matters." Spencer reached up and pulled Q down to him. Spencer kissed Q like he was special. Like that first time that James had done it. Q could feel his emotions for Spencer trying to bubble over, to slot into place inside his brain, inside his heart. Q bit his lip to stop himself from uttering those words because for Spencer it was too soon. Maybe someday but not in that instant. 

"I might be relegated to the side, but I will step in and take over," James threatened from where he was sitting. Q tugged his face out of Spencer's light hold and sat up again. He reached back, finding Spencer still so very hard, lining up the head of Spencer's cock with his hole, Q bared down. Spencer braced his hands on Q's hips, holding him in place, and from the look on Spencer's face, just wanting to touch. Q gasped as the head of the cock breached him. It was thinner than James's, just enough to where Q could feel it but as Q slowly slide down, his insides had to get used to the fact that it was longer. 

Spencer trailed his hands down Q's hips before grabbing at his ass cheeks, pulling Q down just a little more, making him hiss as his prostate was rubbed. Q started to rock on Spencer's cock, feeling it pull out just a little as he moved forward and slid back in as he rocked back. Spencer kept his eyes locked with Q's, never even glancing away. Q's focus narrowed to that. The feel of Spencer's cock inside of him, the darkening of Spencer's eyes the longer they fucked. The hands on his cheeks, gripping but not hurting, fingers dipping down on occasion to feel the cock sliding in and out of Q. It was intimate, and it was perfect. 

The bed dipped behind Q, and it made him turn his head, taking his eyes away from Spencer to see James there. He was still fully dressed, and his cock was shiny with lube and hard. He moved up to straddle Spencer's legs, getting to where he could touch both Spencer and Q.

"Sorry, darlings, I don't like to be relegated to the sidelines." James was a brand of heat along Q's back, making his rhythm falter. Q closed his eyes, thinking about being as they were except James inside of him. He almost came right then and there but James's hand wrapped around the base of his cock, staving it off. Q groaned at the feeling, slowing his rocking down to kept keep his orgasm at bay. 

"James," Spencer said, his voice wrecked. Q looked down at him, his eyes were closed and his cheeks red. Q could see the one hand of James's but the second was nowhere in his sight. That didn't last long because Q could feel it, slipping down between their bodies. Down to where Spencer was inside of Q. Spencer's hands let go of Q's cheeks, moving to his thighs, scraping down them as his body bucked at the feel of two fingers, one on either side of Spencer's cock, pressed into where they were joined. 

"Come, Spencer," James uttered, and Q could feel his fingers tighten some, making the passage of Q's body on Spencer's cock even tighter. Spencer's nails raked down Q's thighs, nearly drawing blood. Q didn't even have time to breathe before he felt James pushing at him to lean over. Q did as James wanted, kneeling over Spencer's body. He found Spencer's face right there and kissed him. Spencer's hands tightened where they were on Q's thighs. One of Spencer's hands moved from leg inward, Q could feel it as it moved across his stomach and then down. It wrapped around Q's cock and gave an experimental up and down. Q was so focused on kissing Spencer and Spencer's hand on his cock that he jumped in shock when he felt something at his hole. He expected to feel James sliding inside of him, fucking him overtop of Spencer until he came on him. When Q realized it was a plug, he pulled out of the kiss. 

"James?"

"Spencer wanted to be fucked and it seems rude to ignore his wishes on his first but not last night with us, and I've never got to feel his mouth on my cock that morning, I denied myself because I was afraid of what would happen if I allowed it, what I would say. So why don't we move around so that I can get him to suck my cock and you can fuck him?"

"Spencer?" Q asked, making sure that it was something that Spencer wanted. Spencer nodded his head, not opening his eyes but Q wanted to be totally sure. Q tilted Spencer's head forward a little, and his eyes opened. Spencer smiled at Q and looked behind him at James. 

"Yes." Spencer pushed himself up to where he was sitting on his elbows, looking at them. James slid from behind Q, moving off the bed and stripping down to just his skin. Q rolled off of Spencer so that he could move to hands and knees, scooting down the bed just enough to where James could get between him and the headboard. James didn't even wait for Q to move back around. James pushed pillows out of his way, setting himself square in front of Spencer but instead of pulling his head down to his cock, James pulled him up and into a kiss. Q watched James passionately kiss Spencer. Q could see the emotions rolling off of James, it wasn't love yet, not like he loved Q, but he cared for him deeply. It was the same as it had started out for Q and James. Deep affection, caring, and trust that turned into love. 

Q, not wanting to be left out, found the lube on the bed and slicked up his cock, he could see still a little shine to Spencer's crack, but he still pushed two fingers into the genius. Spencer gasped and lunged forward a little in shock. James growled and pushed him back down, making sure Q had access to his ass. Q watched as James pulled out of the kiss, gently directing Spencer's head down. James shifted to where he was on his knees instead of sitting, and Spencer took his cock in his mouth with no prompting as soon as it was near his lips. 

"Fuck," James uttered. His head tilted back some and Q got to watch as he went lax, his hand dropping to rest of Spencer's hair but he wasn't gripping it, wasn't directing it. Q watched as the gap between Spencer's lips and where the base of James's cock got smaller and smaller, quicker than Q would have thought possible. "Warning label. A lethal weapon."

Q chuckled and worked his fingers in and out of Spencer's hole, making sure that he wasn't going to hurt him. Q liked the feel of the burn and stretch of a cock opening him up, but he wasn't sure on Spencer so he would rather wait and find out. Q lined up with Spencer's hole and pressed inside. He watched Spencer's head as it dipped down a little, his movement stopping as he adjusted to a cock inside of his hole. Spencer shivered, and Q heard the moan as he bottomed out inside of Spencer. James looked at Q, his eyes hungry in a way that Q had never seen. He knew that he didn't need to feel jealous. James had a huge capacity for love, even if most thought that he didn't. It wasn't that Q was lacking and Spencer was filling that lack. It was that James felt enough to be able to care for both of them but that he knew that Q wanted this and he craved it because of that. 

"How does his mouth feel?" Q asked he was still just pressed inside of Spencer, not moving. 

"Perfect." James thrust slightly, and it rocked Spencer back some. Q pressed forward, pushing Spencer onto James's cock again. Spencer found a rhythm that he liked, forward onto James's cock and then backward onto Q's. Back and forth, back and forth, taking whatever Q gave him in his thrusts and never once trying to get off of James's cock. James came first, with a stuttered cry and a sharp shove forward into Spencer's mouth. James thrust a few times shallowly after, having Spencer milk him for ever single drop that he had. Q knew the want well. When James finally pulled out of Spencer's mouth, he didn't give the younger man a chance to do anything. He grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him up, Spencer struggled to his knees, pinned between Q and James as James kissed him. Q made sure that James had Spencer well supported as he started to fuck into him harder. Spencer shuddered at the new onslaught, the harder pace of Q chasing his orgasm finally. 

It only took a few thrusts at that pace for Q to feel himself start to tip over. Q grabbed Spencer's shoulders, bracing himself up as his orgasm crashed over him. As Q came down, his legs began to give out, and he wrapped an arm around Spencer's body between him and James. Spencer was hard again. Q wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him. Spencer cried out as he did, making James pull out of the kiss. James smirked when he looked down. 

"Look at you. You want us that much do you?" James asked. James reached around behind him and grabbed something. His hand moved too quick for Q to see what it was, so he waited. "Hold him open, Q after you pull out."

Q did as James asked, frowning. Q watched as James's hand sneaked between them and then pushed another plug into Spencer. 

"So I can fuck both of you later," James whispered into Spencer's ear, causing the man to come. Spencer was boneless between them as Q wrapped the other arm around him to hold him up. James helped them lay down on their sides facing each other. Q knew that James was going to go and clean himself up before coming and getting them. Spencer's eyes were closed, and Q figured that he was damned close to sleep. He hadn't got a lot of sleep on the mission and then getting into the house, and then sex. When his breathing evened out before James even got back into the bedroom, Q wasn't shocked. James was careful when he cleaned Spencer up, never waking him up. 

"I don't know why I was shocked to see him inside the house," James said as he settled down in the bed minutes later. He wrapped himself around Q's back, a hand settling on Spencer's hip on the other side of Q. Spencer and Q's legs were tangled so James just stayed as he was, a band of heat along Q's back before he covered the three of them up. "He's got too much of you and too much of me in him to not get inside."

"I would have known he was here though if he hadn't used the suppressor."

"Mallory has had it a forgone conclusion that this was an endgame of what you and I were doing. He told me that as soon as we had him in our grasps, he wanted to know. Given the mission he has given you, it won't go down on paper anywhere and other than him and Tanner, no one else would ever know."

  
"We have a lot to do and a few missions to clear before we can even think about it."

"I know that you are tracking someone in the US on spilling secrets. Who is going to get that mission?"

"Spencer. It has to do with hacking and right now, he's the only Double-O who can do it well enough for what I need, and I am not going. Mallory wants me homebound until everything with MI-5 is over."

"Before that, we are getting him moved in here. I don't care if it takes you threatening the other Double-O's in town. Before we start to spread out into the ether, I want him here with us. Coming home to you between missions, and me when I am here."

"Tomorrow, James. Right now I'm too fucked out and tired." Q turned his head to press a kiss into James's cheek before he laid down, snuggling into Spencer. 

"Yes, Sir," James said, the smile evident in his voice. James relaxed down into the bed, pulling Q into him a little more, causing Spencer to move to stay where he wanted to be. Sleeping three in the bed was going to take some time to get used to, but it was worth it.  
**The End**


End file.
